March to Victory
by Tau MASTER
Summary: A story about one squad's survival and peril that will shake the Human Empire. Rated PG-13 because of discriptive scenes of violence (please R&R)


March to Victory  
  
By George Jordan III  
  
*note* all Warhammer 40k references and trademarks are all property of Games Workshop. I'm just a guy who is a DIEHARD fan of the game. That said, on with the story. Enjoy (^___^)  
  
As the company of Space Marines of Ultramar marched down the path of their crippled planet, the smell of blood was musk and fresh within the air. These Ultramarines were marching for a purpose. They the last survivors of the humans on the planet, needed to get to a drop site for evac. The tyranids had long since broken through the lines of defense that separated the obvious hives from the rich and lively cities and culture. Marnues Calger, the chapter's savior, had already been evacuated. The tyranids were quickly gaining ground on the marines. "I thought I saw something unnatural," said a lowly-ranked Guardsman. Little did he know that this was only the beginning. Now in company 3, Bravo squad, there was a soldier, not just any soldier, but he would be the savior of this small squad. His name was Natan Grojit. This is his story. This is how he led the march to victory. After going through a swarm of termagaunts, and meeting up with some Terminator salvage, Natan felt good about this mission thinking that the objective will now be within the company's grasp. He let out a small chuckle. An unknown marine said ,"This isn't the time for laughter, kid. You know that thousands of people are now dead because of miss action by guard-dropping, do you not? And did you know that there can be a camouflaged alien out there, ready to attack any moment? Rookies, always thinking that this position is a playground, a game. Well that didn't stop those monsters from tearing up Ron." Natan could tell that this guy was different from the others. His armor, stained and torn. "I'm sorry, sir. Won't happen again, sir," chanted Natan. "At ease, rooky. My name is Private First class Jonathan Wadenso." "And I'm Private Third class Natan Grojit." Jon stared at him for a moment and then spoke," Was your father's name Serge?" "I don't know my father, I never did. Why do you ask?" "Well, I remember an old partner back when I was a Catchacan." There was a long an awkward silence, except for the clanking of the artillery and the footsteps. But when they were only 18 miles away from the drop point, all hell broke loose. The tyranids came from all sides. There was a long, continuous moan of people getting slaughtered. When most of the Marines were fleeing for the drop point, Natan pulled out his Boltgun and fired at everything inhuman. 1..2..3..4 down after one clip. He saw that there was a marine lying on the ground. He ran over to him. He had no face, but a gash going all the way to the brain. Although not knowing the marine, he cradled the head and he let out a long moan of agony, knowing one of his brethren had been destroyed. With tears streaming down his face, he threw his Boltgun on the floor and pulled out his pistol and chainsword and blindly jumped into the large swarm of genestealers. He slashed two of them in the face before the other 4 jumped at him with their razor-sharp claws. He then saw all of them explode in a huge cloud of plasma. He flew back a good 20' and looked at the source. There he saw Jon, with a plasma gun. He was hurt, blood flowing out of a large scratch out of his forehead. He then crouched to the floor, breathing very heavily. Natan ran out of the fray and crouched near Jon. He saw his face going pale. He then removed his helmet and started to talk. "Jon, can you hear me?!" No answer. "JON!!!!" "I heard you the first time, kid, it's hard for me to stay alive let alone talk," Natan breathed a sigh of relief. But then, he saw it. The dropship was there, but he had his eyes focused on the monster, a Carnifex, charging the ship. With one slash, the dropship exploded and everything in the vicinity, except the Carnifex, disintegrated. Now Natan understood this sudden attack on the humans... They were hungry for flesh. After a solid three minutes, Natan, Jon, and the remains of Bravo squad ran into cover. They unloaded their packs, and they found a horrible discovery. They only had enough food for 2 days. There were only 12 men, but one of them was a techmarine, and another was an apothecary. While the marines were taking 12 hour shifts for lookout, the techmarine was trying his best to fix a radio that he could try to communicate with other chapters or at least squads. Then on the second day, they tried to get of the dry planet. They somehow got a frequency of a Dark Angels transport. They agreed to pick them up. When the remains of bravo team got to the planned drop point, the tyranid's Hive Tyrant attacked. When it was 4 meters away, it exploded. They all laughed, the dumb tyrant ran over its own spore mine! But when the dropship did come, one marine had dyed to a gargoyle ambush. They were carried to a small colony, but it had a huge importance. It held the book of secrets, the very book that holds the truth of what happened during the Horus Heresy. As soon as they arrived, they were treated with great hospitality and respect. They were even give the traditional robe that is only given to the chapter's space marines. But the Bravo Squad was very uneasy with these people. They wanted to know of what happened. The only person who knows is Azrael, but he is the chapter's leader. They wanted knowledge. Oh did they want that knowledge...  
How'd you like it? Please send all questions to papageorgio@sbcglobal.net . I'll get all the other chapter's running soon, but please wait ok? BYE 


End file.
